


Just Like Jesse James

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's had enough of Sean's flirting and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Jesse James

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by Cher. Hadn't heard it in a while, downloaded it, listened to it & I swear I saw this whole scenerio unfolding like a movie in my mind

Dave Wenham was not a happy man. He glanced around the club, trying hard not to look like he was looking for anyone in particular.

"He's at the bar right now. Honestly, Dave, why don't you just talk to him?" Craig's voice drew Dave out of his reverie and he looked back at his friend sitting across the table and smirking at him.

"What? Talk to who?" Dave wondered if Craig would let him get away with playing dumb.

The smirk on Craig's face widened into a full-fledged, if somewhat wicked, grin. "Come on, Daisy. I know a longing look when I see one. And your eyes haven't left Beanie all night long. So is it love or lust?"

Dave couldn't help smiling. He should have known that Craig would call him out. "I hate you, Parker. I really do."

Craig answered his friend's teasing with his usual cheerfulness. "I know you do, love. So which is it? You're not in love with him, are you?"

"No, I'm not in love with him. But his flirting is driving me crazy! I want to just take him home and do terrible, immoral, illegal things to him all night long."

"Did you ever think that maybe that's why he flirts with you all the time?"

"Craig, this is Sean Bean we're talking about. Flirting is one thing, but do you really think Sean would let me fuck him into next week?"

Craig cocked his head and considered for a minute. "Probably not." The wicked little grin made a reappearance. "But I bet he would be more than willing to fuck you into next week..."

"You're really not helping my problem out any at all, Craig."

Craig laughed as he stood up to leave. "Time for me to go, love. He's headed this way. Don't worry, you'll think of something. And if you don't, just come by the house - Karl and I can give you a hand with that 'problem' of yours, if you're interested." He laughed again at the dark look Dave shot him then slipped off into the crowd, waving at Sean as he left.

Sean slid into the booth next to Dave and draped his arm around the redhead's shoulders. "What's wrong, little brother? You're supposed to be having fun tonight!"

Dave struggled to suppress a groan. His conversation with Craig had left him achingly hard and having the object of his desire pressed up against him certainly wasn't helping the situation. "I'm fine, Sean. Just relaxing for a little bit."

Sean leaned over so that his lips were brushing Dave's ear. "Well, relax now, little one, but I expect you to dance with me before tonight is over." Dave couldn't help the shiver that passed through him from the combination of Sean's sexy growl in his ear and his warm body so close to Dave's. This man was going to be the death of him, no doubt about it. "Looks like the Elf has gotten his tentacles wrapped around Viggo. Better go rescue the Ranger, but I'll be back for you soon. Be ready for me..."

Dave nodded dumbly as Sean moved off to the dance floor. He wasn't quite sure exactly how he had gotten himself into this position. He had been attracted to Sean immediately, but somehow over the last month, that initial attraction had turned into a desperate need that left him reeling every time he had any contact at all with the other man. The fact that Sean flirted with him nonstop just made things that much worse. Sean reminded Craig of a cowboy ... rough, strong, lethally male and unbearably sexy.  
He had often wondered if Sean even realized just how devastating his charm was. Of course he could turn it on and off for the camera, but even when he wasn't trying, Sean was a force to be reckoned with. Dave had seen female members of both the cast and crew practically swoon when Sean flashed that gorgeous smile of his. And more than a few of the male members, come to think of it.

Suddenly something clicked in Dave's mind. He quickly went back over his previous train of thought. Sean ... cowboy ... dance ... something ... a song from several years ago ... what was it ... Cher ... that's it! Dave ran through the lyrics in his head, trying to remember exactly how the song went. The more he remembered, the better his idea sounded. The song could have been written for Sean. Dave jumped up and moved quickly over the the DJ's booth. After a hurried conversation, he walked smugly back to the booth, glad to see that Sean had returned. Sliding in beside the other man, Dave wrapped both arms around Sean's arm and leaned against him. "I'm ready for you now, Sean..." he said softly.

Sean looked down at him and flashed a feral smile. "That sounds promising! Let's go ..."

Dave shook his head. "Not yet. There's a special song I want to dance with you to. Shouldn't be long." Dave felt his heart leap at the mixture of affection, confusion and just a hint of lust evidenced on Sean's face. "Trust me, brother."

Within minutes, Dave heard the opening chords of the song he had requested. "This is it, Sean. Dance with me?"

Sean laughed as he took the proffered hand and was led out onto the dance floor. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he definitely felt a change in Dave. Something ... suddenly all thoughts fled out of his mind as he felt the beautiful redhead pressing against him. "Listen to the words, Sean ..." Dave wrapped himself around Sean and prayed that he wasn't making a mistake. This was an all-or-nothing gamble and he was terrified that Sean might not respond the way Dave hoped he would.

 

You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun  
Just a small town dude with a big city attitude  
Honey are ya lookin' for some trouble tonight  
Well all right

You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild  
Shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile  
Honey but you met your match tonight  
Oh, that's right

You think you'll knock me off my feet 'til I'm flat on the floor  
'Til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm beggin for more  
So come on baby  
Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for...

Sean's throaty groan and the swelling erection against Dave's own laid his fears to rest. He pressed eagerly against the older man, craving contact. Sean slid his hands down over Dave's perfect ass, drawing him even closer and leaning down to press hot lips against Dave's ear. "My god, lad, are you trying to kill me?" he whispered gruffly.

"Not kill you, no." Dave answered rather breathlessly. "Just trying to seduce you..."

"Well, it's working. Rather too well! I think we need to leave." Sean licked the shell of Dave's ear, then added "Now."


End file.
